the mistletoe in my heart
by Gorexxx
Summary: This is an English version of my fic, I hope you enjoy it, Merry Christmas!


On December 24 was an important date in the city of Bellwood, was a date which marked the birth of peace on earth as a human child. Plumbers in spite of their races and have no relationship to the land, also decided to celebrate local customs decorating rooms throughout the building with Christmas decorations. Most of them are sentimental about the dates of the holidays decided to make gifts for distant relatives and other traditional drinks drink out of respect for it. A passerby Revonnahgander, being a newcomer to the organization of plumbers, completely unaware of the significance of these dates, only saw decorations without any seriousness and his fellow acting more strange than usual, knew that if he had any Land doubt anyone could help clarify the issues. He was in search of Judge Tennyson, for some reason found it in the kitchen preparing some treats aliens, I play the older man's shoulder to get his attention.

Rook-Oh, you've come to the aroma of my exquisite ocean octopus in ink? Or is it that you've seen the Christmas decorations?.

-Decorations ... Christmas? It's some kind of ritual land lord?

-Yes, it is the most crucial time of 365 days a year, plus of course new year .. -

The alien looked with a face of little understanding ... new year? The old man saw him, coughed and continued:

Well we're getting off the subject, Christmas is celebrated only once a year, mostly humans had with our families while food blew up waiting until midnight where we all hugged and wished happy holidays.

-I see this ... Christmas ... to do something else?

-There are some minor things too, I suggest you go to Ben for me to explain in words your plumber young age.

'All right, thank you very much for your help judge.

-Tell me about it in the evening come with us to celebrate, I have other delights of the earth I want to try.

-Yes sir I will not miss.

So with a little more wisdom about the revonnahgander parties went straight to the home of his partner Ben Tennyson, to avoid problems with their parents (who for some reason thought it was a bad influence on her son) went to her window and saw his companion reading those stories often read when bored. The young man felt a familiar presence, looked up from reading and saw his partner through the window.

-Rook! What are you doing here man?

-Good morning Ben, Judge Tennyson sent me to see if you could clarify some doubts about the Christmas mine.

-Christmas? Because this is what I see coming?, Well I'll show you what this is about, come down.

-But what about your parents?

-They went shopping, I do not come in a while, do not be a girl and come with me.

Ben took my hand to Rook strong enough so he could not escape, this action hiso the blush slightly greater contact, that somehow found it very ... warm.

They went to the room where Christmas decorations were also a highly decorated tree, several images of a man with a white beard and red clothes, and vegetation wheels with red ribbons. Rook This made her feel a little uncomfortable and saw Ben turned, as if reading her mind said:

-My parents are spanked much Christmas spirit, even me sick. But it is time to show you why this ...

Ben went to the tree and said:

This is a Christmas tree, put under the tree the gifts are brought by Santa Claus who is Figure.-showed a food-then this is the best thing in my house, eat biscuits, milk, nuts and a big pile of things, like Christmas Eve is 24, we met with my family at night, so that when they are 00 to 25 is what we all scream Christmas! And we hug and we kiss to show our love. Understand now?

-If I now understand better, thanks Ben.

-Nothing, I'll show you now see the kitchens do to me for the holidays, some things left me in charge and how are you here and want to experience the spirit as ...

Ben-I get it I'll help.

Rook said with a smile, to hide their intentions Ben was the hours passed, walking up and down the aisles in search of mass, water and ... extinguishers, his parents thought he was a bad influence Rook? They did not know who his son. The moments with Ben had become more intimate that day everything was upside down for Rook, a moment was completely distracted watching nonsense at the base, and the other was cooking with ben what looked like a turkey, so strange that day began to experience a taste especially his partner, their laughter was brilliant, played with leftovers like children, was completely new to him, but that time had not changed a thing. When was leaving Ben chaotic kitchen is fixed on something in particular that he had not given much thought before, a small twig with two red balls was attached above the kitchen doorway.

-Ben this is?

Oh that's a mistletoe, my dad put him why breast is always in the kitchen, not strategic?

- ...

When going to say something realized how late it was, now that he knew about Christmas was back with Max in the kitchen again.

Upon arriving at the base, while helping Max, Rook felt the need to ask:

-Lord Tennyson, you know it's the mistletoe?

-The mistletoe? Yes, if it is a stick that is put up two people, when something like this happens both people who want to be in harmony to kiss, to show their love. You've seen one in the kitchen of Ben?

'Yes sir.

Strategic-no? My daughter is always in the kitchen. Rook Well, I think you've been very helpful, I appreciate that, as a reward I invite you to Ben's house to see the arrival of Christmas.

-But Ben's parents do not see me as a good influence on her son, I do not like it there, said that this air of sadness.

'Do not worry, Christmas will have to accept you is, after all, its meaning is the acceptance of others and accepting heart.

With this thought Rook: Acceptance of the heart ...

At night the grandfather Max and Rook appeared in the Christmas party at the home of Ben, was not to say that although most Carl and Sandra Rook did not like to be there, the parties did not allow him thrown without further I wanted to have fun on both. Looking for Ben Rook who was with his former teammates Gwen and Kevin, this a little closer to Ben, that's a bit annoying to Rook, when he would go on the other side Ben yelled to get his attention.

-Come Rook! This is my cousin Gwen.

-Nice Miss Gwen.

-The pleasure's all mine Rook.

And this gorilla is Kevin.

-Hey Tennyson more careful with your words that but Christmas would beat you!

Faced with the threat Kevin grabbed Ben's neck and hair with sympathy inadequacies, Rook other hand was more annoying but refrained, like a pro.

In the middle of the night when everyone expected the countdown, in a second Rook remembered every moment lived this afternoon with Ben and with a clenched fist and determined look when they came to ten ran to grab Ben and took him to his room , behind the closed the door and looked at Ben.

9 ...

-Rook?! But what's wrong, we are in the countdown!

8 ...

Ben-I know but there is something important that I tell you ...

'Well hurry up!

7 ...

-Ben this evening to pass with you, was the most wonderful moment that I had since I came to earth to be your buddy.

The young man listened with staring into the eyes of Rook and mouth ajar.

6 ...

-I never thought I would feel something and less by a partner, you are the first that makes me feel as happy as now ...

-Rook ...

5 ...

-Ben ... I ...

4 ...

-If Rook? ...

3 ...

Rook approaches Ben with something behind her back, slowly rises to the height a little over his head and is a short distance to the mouth of Ben.

-I ...

- ...

2 ...

-I ...

1 ...

-I love ...

0 ... Merry Christmas!

In the darkness of all directions jumped small colored balls that exploded in the night sky causing a beautiful start to Christmas. While in the room and greeted everyone wished a Merry Christmas, in a window, lit by fireworks is a Rovannahgander omnitrix holder and a sweet and tender kiss, separate slightly to make eye and a warm smile ... I love you too ... Rook was heard faintly but sincere, looking above his head looks a little sprig of mistletoe and his smile widens even more. This Holy Christmas certainly had brought what Ben wanted ...


End file.
